Me Before You
by LexieFanatic
Summary: Hiccup is terminally ill, diagnosed with two rare type of cancers, and has therefore never been able to live a full life. Astrid is a depressed workaholic who treats her life like a chore. What happens when the two of them cross paths? Hiccstrid. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining today but Hiccup wouldn't know it.

For the longest time he could remember he had been bedridden. His life was fleeting, hanging by a thin rope. He didn't know if he went to sleep tonight, he would wake up again tomorrow.

Hiccup had been at the mere age of fifteen when he had been diagnosed with two rare type of cancers. The treatment started immediately, so for the next four years he was isolated from the rest of the world. He either spent all his time in a hospitable or indoors where he would be safe. The chemotherapy weakened his immune system and made him very vulnerable to infections. Just getting the common cold could have fatal consequences.

While other teens his age were getting their first kisses and reaching other milestones, Hiccup was missing out. His parents of course attempted to help him out the best they could, buying him all kinds of electronics and video games to occupy his time. But it still didn't cease his yearning for normalcy.

There was one good thing that came out of this misfortunate state though. His divorced parents found their way back to one another. It was a small happiness in the midst of all the pain and sickness. At least his short lived life would have counted for something.

Hiccup had been allowed to go home at the end of this week, a decision he had taken himself. He didn't have control over much in his life but at least he could choose how to spend his last moments alive.

-,-

Astrid Hofferson was studious, dedicated and well disciplined. She worked, trained and read till her eyes grew bleary. Sometimes she would even spend her free time on extracurricular activities to gain extra credit for her application. In other words, there was no time set aside for mindless fun. In her world such a thing didn't exist. In order to accomplish something in life and be successful, making some sacrifices was essential. So what if she missed out on having friends and going through all the high school experiences? It was all worthless in the long term.

What mattered was the future, not the present.

So when Astrid ended up failing on one of her exams, having been too overconfident about the final execution, her entire world suddenly turned upside down.

At first, she was in deep shock, followed by immediate denial.

It had to be a mistake. Astrid Hofferson simply didn't fail. It wasn't in her nature. She told herself that nearly every day, pretending like the event had never occurred.

Almost a full week later, she finally to started to accept her failure, causing her to dwell into depression for the first time in her life.

It wasn't noticeable at first. Neither to her, nor her parents. But she slowly began to realize how much less motivated and confident she had become. To the point she was beginning to give up on dream of getting into Harvard Medical School.

All because one lousy class.

Feeling herself starting to suffocate in the library she worked in during her pastime, Astrid ventured outside and lowered down on a bench nearby.

Next to her sat a lanky guy in a baseball cap and large Beatles hoodie, smoking.

Astrid payed him no mind until the wind suddenly shifted and the smoke began gathering up in her direction. She scrunched up her nose and coughed.

"Do you mind?" she spat at the boy next to her. He gave her a funny look and then shook his head, still taking drags from his cigarette despite her complaint.

She tapped her foot impatiently, eyeing him in disgust. "You do realize this stuff can give you cancer, right? Or are you one of us those brainless idiots who thinks smoking makes you look cool?"

He turned to her with a smirk which looked more like a sneer if she was honest. "You do realize you don't have to sit here, right?" he retorted. "Or are you one of those judgemental bitches who thinks berating others will make you feel better about yourself?"

Astrid gaped at him. "I'm not a bitch!" she shouted, feeling her cheeks heat up with anger.

"Could have fooled me," she heard him mutter before taking another drag. Astrid curled her fists and stood up before him, trying to look intimidating.

"Listen here buddy, you don't know me," she seethed. "I was only trying to give you some helpful advice but clearly you are past listening. If you want to continue sucking on that cancereous stick then go right ahead. _I really couldn't give less of a fuck._ "

The guy now looked more smug than ever.

"You were trying to help me even though you couldn't give less of a fuck?" he laughed at her. "Nah, I think you were only trying to help yourself."

Astrid folded her arms across her chest, throwing him another glare. "I'm leaving," she declared, grabbing her bag up from the table next to the bench.

"Be my guest," the guy called out after her. His green eyes watching her with amusement.

Astrid took a few steps forward but then halted. She turned around and rushed back to where he was sitting, dropping her belongings back in place.

"You know what, I have changed my mind. I'm staying. You don't own this place," she retorted with a scowl. "If anyone should be leaving, it's you."

The guy didn't budge and instead stretched out his skinny legs in front of him. Silently daring her to make her next move.

Astrid stared at him for a while before sinking down on the far end of the bench, folding her arms over her chest.

Two could play this game. Astrid Hofferson wasn't anything if not stubborn.

-,-

Astrid returned home late that evening and it didn't go unnoticed by her parents.

"What took you so long?" her mother asked her just as she entered through the front door. Astrid didn't answer, looking more sullen and morose than she usually would.

Her mother remained persistent and nosy but Astrid kept tight-lipped. "I'm going to bed," she said at last and headed upstairs.

Once safe inside the tidy space of her bedroom, Astrid sank down against the door. Her heart throbbing with an unusual new feeling.

 _What was happening to her?_

-,-

Hiccup couldn't pry his mother's hands off of him even he tried to. "Mom, I told you I'm fine. Stop worrying for no reason."

Val, unconvinced, laid a hand across his temple and gasped. "But you are burning up, sweetie!"

Hiccup coughed. "It's nothing, I promise I feel fine," he said.

It didn't matter how many times he tried to reassure her, his mother was going to end up calling the ambulance. Hiccup decided to snatch the phone out of her grip.

"Hiccup!" his mother scowled. "Give me my phone back now."

Hiccup placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "First you have to promise me you will stop overreacting," he shouted. "The last thing I want is to waste more time waiting in the ER. I just got out of there, mom. And we agreed to do things my way from now on."

Val shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "I'm not going to risk putting your life at stake! What if you go to bed now.. and don't wake up again? How can you ask your mother to just be fine with with it?" her voice cracked.

Hiccup dropped the device down on the nearest surface, which happened to be the dining table, and then pulled her in for a hug.

His hoodie quickly became soaked in her tears.

"At least I will die in my own bed then," he whispered. "And I will die knowing it was something I decided for myself."

His mother eventually nodded and Hiccup stepped back from her embrace. "You and Dad could help me make my bed though," he cracked a smile at his father as he joined them. "My arms are kinda sore."

Val placed a hand on her son's fragile face. "Of course, sweetie."

-,-

The guy with the cap and hoodie sat on the exact same spot when Astrid passed him by.

Last time, they had ended up staying for hours, neither willing to be the first one to leave. In the end, they were ushered away by the property's owner. He had wanted to close the gates around the area and kindly asked them to fuck off. They both had been stunned by this occurrence and had cracked up afterwards in spite of themselves. Which of course was followed by awkward silence and a wordless goodbye.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Astrid decided to close the distance.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked him with a smile, her heart racing at the anticipation of his reaction.

"I don't own this bench, remember?" he shrugged, pulling out a cigarette to smoke.

Astrid bit her lip but decided to give in. She sat down beside him, not too close but also not as far away as the night a few days ago.

"You really don't have a care in the world, do you?" she attempted at small talk. "I mean, I have seen you sitting here by yourself, smoking God knows what, for the past week now. Don't you have school?"

He paused. "I guess I'm too cool for school," he smirked, eyeing her with curiosity. "Why the sudden interest? I thought you couldn't _give less of a fuck_."

Astrid closed her eyes momentarily. Of course he had to bring that up again. Well, why wouldn't he? She had stated it out loud after all.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I had a bad day. I know that's no excuse for snapping at you the way I did but.."

He blew the smoke directly in her face, making her eyes water up. Astrid remained still.

"What's your name?"

"Astrid."

He stared at her with intent now as if there was some familiarity between them.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked with a nervous laugh, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the heat of his gaze.

He paused, averting his eyes, before uttering at last, "It's.. ah... Hiccup," he almost stumbled over the word, no longer appearing as confident he was just a moment ago.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "That's.. your actual real name? Did your parents really name you _Hiccup_?" she chuckled.

"What, you have something against my name now?" he retorted in feign offense. "And here I thought we were finally getting along."

"No!" Astrid spoke up quickly. "It's just very... unusual. But it suits you!"

Hiccup tipped his head back and laughed.

It was then she came to notice how vibrant his green eyes were behind that dull appearance.

-,-

 _ **A/N: I was writing a new chapter for Friends With Benefits when I suddenly felt the urge to write this AU. This story doesn't in any way follow the plot of "Me Before You" but it does however share some of its themes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"He is looking unusually happy lately. Should we be concerned?" Stefan mumbled into his wife's ear as they spied on their son from afar.

Val smiled, feeling a shred of happiness rush through upon seeing her little boy appear so upbeat. It was a sight she had dearly missed and never thought she would ever see again.

Hiccup remained unbeknownst to his parents watching him, too concentrated on his task at hand.

He would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge the fact that Astrid's bidaily attention might have had something to do with this sudden wave of inspiration.

Despite himself, he had grown very fond her company. Although also increasingly frustrated with her and the trivial problems she had set for herself. He just didn't understand how Astrid could _willingly_ choose to lead such a dull and closed-off life. She had the world resting before her feet and so much potential wasting away.

He really wanted to knock some sense into her.

"Doing alright there, son?" Hiccup heard his father ask as he seated himself on the seat across.

Hiccup nodded, quickly closing his sketchbook and setting it aside.

Albeit it was naught but a drawing of his deceased cat Toothless, he still didn't feel comfortable showing his sketches to anyone, least of all his parents.

-,-

He saw her walk out the library from the corner of his eye. She looked tired and overworked.

"Busy day?" he quipped lightly as she approached him. He was already engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

Astrid eyed him unamused.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying so hard to fix this but it's as if the universe is against me."

Hiccup chuckled at her. "Yeah, because the universe has nothing better to do."

"Shut it, you," she shot back at him. "Do you think I should give up?" It had been her childhood dream. So many years she had wasted relentlessly chasing it. Just saying these words out in the open made her cringe inwardly.

Hiccup complemented making another joke at her expense but the way she was pouting at him right now made him reconsider. "Do you want to give up?" he ended up asking instead.

Astrid shrugged. "It would be so easy, wouldn't it?" she said, descending down beside him. "No more worries or responsibilities. I could just hang around you all day long and live like a hillbilly."

"Lucky me," Hiccup muttered, making her swat him on the arm playfully. "I think you should do what makes you happy, not just in the distant future but also right now." Tomorrow was never guaranteed after all.

"Great. Now I'm even more confused after talking to you," she groaned dramatically.

"Glad I could help."

-,-

Astrid picked on her dinner plate, the broccoli not looking very appetizing next to the sweet corn. It might be healthier in the long term but the corn tasted better.

"Astrid?"

She looked up to see her father studying her. "Did you talk to your teacher about the recommendation letter?"

Astrid blinked, hesitating for a moment before shaking her head.

As predicted, her father shot her an annoyed look. "I'm starting to think you are not as serious about this as I had thought. What happened to the ambitious little girl I raised?"

Something in his tone aggravated her to the point of fuming.

She abruptly stood up from her chair. "I'm trying the best I can but apparently nothing is ever good enough for you!" she shouted at him and then all together left the table. Her mother stared after her, stunned.

It was the first time Astrid had ever raised her voice at any of her parents and it felt strangely good.

-,-

They were sitting indoors this time around. It wasn't anything too fancy. A small, cozy coffeehouse across the street. Astrid had insisted so Hiccup wouldn't be able to smoke.

"It's such an ugly habit," she said, grimacing. "Honestly, I wish you would quit. What made you even start in the first place?"

Hiccup pursed his lips. "I like living life on the edge. I mean.. what do I got to lose anyway?" he shrugged.

She only frowned further at his response, or lack thereof.

"That makes no sense. Aren't you afraid of all the health risks?"

He shook his head, sipping on his beverage experimentally and then grimacing at the taste. Apparently not a big coffee drinker.

"Not even death?"

Hiccup froze, his whole body stilling momentarily. He regarded her carefully as she stirred her coffee with a wooden spoon.

"What about it?" he said quietly.

Astrid took her time to elaborate, oblivious to his discomfort. "What I mean is.. do you fear death?" When she glanced up at him she could see his breathing was laboured and hands shaking. She quickly backtracked, feeling herself panic. "I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I? I'm sorry I-"

"No," he cut her off.

"What?" she breathed.

"The idea of nonexistence can be slightly bothersome," Hiccup shook his head again, forcing a smile. "But no. I'm not afraid of death. It's just a natural part of life."

"So you don't believe in an afterlife?"

He chuckled, much more relaxed now. "Astrid, I don't even believe in _a God_."

It wasn't as if Astrid herself was partial to any religion or a particularly religious person. It wasn't even something she went around thinking about daily. But outright denying God's existence made her feel uneasy somehow.

They ended up changing the subject afterwards.

Hiccup was apparently a great artist and surprised her by sketching a beautiful pattern on the inside of her wrist with a pen she had found in her bag.

His touch had caused a trail of goosebumps along her skin but she of course ended up blaming it on the cool temperature of the room.

There was no way Astrid Hofferson was actually falling for this odd but immensely talented weirdo.

-,-

He followed her home after their third coffee 'meetup' which took place almost a week later.

She didn't want to call it a _date_ even if it had started to feel like one near the end.

They were just friends who happened to click in spite of their differences.

Two lonely individuals who enjoyed one another's company from time to time.

There was nothing more to it.

Or at least that's what she had been convincing herself until she found out just how good his lips actually felt against hers.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long with updating my other fic FWB. I'm writing a sex scene and it's going to take me some time._**

 ** _In the meanwhile I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

The trips to the hospital were always tiring but he had needed to sign some paperwork and take a few shots upon his mother's insistence.

"Thank you for your stopping by Mr. Haddock. We will call you when the results of your blood work are clear," the nurse informed him. Hiccup acknowledged her with a silent nod.

While making their way towards the car in the parking house, his mother pulled him in for a sideways hug.

Coming here often left her more emotional than usual, especially after he had finalized his decision to not get any more treatments or procedures. The surgery last time had led him to be bedridden for months and it had all been in vain in the end.

Hiccup wrapped an arm around his mother to comfort her. "I'm fine, mom," he said with a genuine smile. It was the truth. He had been feeling more alive and energetic as of late.

Val simply closed her eyes, blinking back tears.

-,-

His face lingered in the back of her mind all day during class.

They had been standing so close one moment and then in the next, their lips were touching. She remembered having to crane her neck back because he was taller than her. He had stiffened at first but then relaxed, placing a hesitant hand on her waist.

Astrid was so absorbed in her reeling thoughts and reveries that she didn't pay notice to the bell ringing at first. Not until her classmates began rushing past her desk, and one of them accidentally spilling her notes down on the ground.

It was the husky boy Fred Ingerman.

"Sorry!" he squeaked out and bent down to pick up her belongings. Astrid shook her head and joined him down on the floor. She noted how his cheek had turned a light shade of pink. She placed a friendly hand on his arm, stopping his frantic movements. "Don't worry about it, Fred," she assured him with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got it," she insisted, even managing a small chuckle. Fred looked unconvinced but decided to let her be.

Astrid took her full time on gathering her things together before exiting the school building. She deliberately took slower steps than usual on her way home. Her future was naught but a blurred mess right now and she didn't want her parents to confront her about it.

While she walked, someone on a motorcycle drove past her. She didn't pay this person any mind until she discovered her path had been blocked. Astrid looked up at what appeared to be a guy dressed in dark leather, his helmet successfully concealing his face. All except his familiar eyes.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid frowned at him.

She could hear him chuckling but he made no move to remove his helmet. Instead he gestured for her to get on the bike.

Astrid blinked before shaking her head.

"I can't. My parents are expecting me home before dinner and I..."

"Can't or won't?" he interrupted.

She shrugged, averting her eyes.

His shoulders slouched in disappointment.

"Suit yourself," he muttered in a curt tone and started leaning away from her to make his leave.

Astrid felt an uneasiness settle within her as he began driving off. All those fuzzy emotions from two nights ago suddenly being replaced with a bitterness. She needed to make her stance clear if she wanted this thing they had to advance any further.

"Wait!" she called out, throwing her bag over her shoulder and running up to him.

Fortunately he heard her and stopped.

Astrid was breathless by the time she settled down behind him, enveloping her arms around his lanky middle.

As he sped up on the highway, she rested her face against his leathered back, unintentionally breathing in his scent.

He smelled of leather and cigarettes.

But also of rebellion, change.. and freedom.

-,-

She laid down on the ground, the moist grasmat soaking the back of her shirt. They were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields and open landscape.

Next to her Hiccup pulled off his helmet, revealing a dark blue beanie underneath instead of the usual cap he wore.

"You know, you have a really questionable fashion sense," she teased, making an offhand comment. "Everything always looks so mismatched."

"Well, at least I have a fashion sense," he quipped back with a smirk, sinking down beside her and lighting up a cigarette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she huffed, leaning on her elbow to address him.

She quickly glanced down at her plain white shirt and faded jeans. It was a perfectly reasonable, everyday outfit. What was he even on about.

He shrugged innocently.

"I mean, no offense, but you kinda dress like an old cat lady," he precised.

Astrid gaped at him in mock-horror.

Hiccup simply laughed at her, his gaze twinkling with an unusually playful glint. Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You are lucky I find you cute or else you would have been regretting those words right now."

He remained unaffected by her empty threat and instead leaned over her, effectively pinning her down on the grassy floor. Astrid held her breath as she watched him take a long swig and then part his lips above hers, blowing the smoke into her mouth.

She held back the strong urge cough, her eyes watering at the burning in her throat. Still, she didn't dare to move while he was this close to her.

He lifted away to stare at her for a moment while gently brushing the golden hair strands away from her face, before leaning down again to fully brush his lips against hers.

-,-

 ** _A/N: Hiccup is sorta leading a double life but his cover will eventually be blown._**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rare occurrence for Hiccup to fall into a deep, peaceful slumber. He was far too used to waking up from pain and fever every night. Often accompanied with nausea, vomiting and abdominal cramps that could last into the morning hours.

Color him shocked when he suddenly managed to get some rest for three days in a row.

If he didn't know better, he would have tricked his mind into thinking that his body was in the process of healing itself. He felt more alive now than he had ever done before.

"All finished up?"

Val touched the side of her son's face, making him look up. His piercing green eyes stared back at her, oddly serene and content.

He handed the empty plate over and Val smiled, knowing his appetite had returned. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately before returning back to the kitchen.

Stefan cleared his throat, diverting Hiccup's attention toward him. "You are being careful?"

Hiccup's snapped his head up. "What?"

"The bike." His tone was purposely hushed and out of Val's earshot.

Hiccup nodded, pulling on his sleeves, feeling the coolness of the room more evidently now that all the blood in his body had rushed south to accommodate his digestion.

Stefan sighed. "Good."

-,-

Astrid sat in an empty field full of golden strands and purple vines. The sky was a clear shade of light blue with no traces of any greying clouds.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked the rebel without cause.

"Fire away," he replied with a predictable snort. "It's not like I can stop you from asking."

"True," Astrid said, giggling as he flicked her nose playfully. She tried to get back at him but he quickly had her pinned underneath his weight.

Astrid took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Why do you think we.. _exist_?"

Hiccup's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Do you expect me to sit here with all the answers to your existential questions?" he chuckled.

Astrid shrugged. "It's just.. you said you don't believe in God or an afterlife. So what do you believe in?"

"Science," he replied casually. "It explains everything there is to know about the universe."

"But it doesn't tell us why we or the universe exist in the first place," she argued.

"Is that really so important? What difference would it make if we knew?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know. It would give us a purpose? It would mean we are here for a reason and not just to fill our time."

"And what if we aren't?" he murmured, playing with her golden hair.

Her smile fell. "What?"

"What if there is no reason? Then what?" he precised.

She had not really considered that before.

"I don't know."

He grasped her hand in his, entwining their fingers. "Well, it's a good thing this isn't the only reality then," he smirked knowingly.

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

He stood up and offered her his hand. "Let me show you."

-,-

He had driven them down to an empty playground next to a pond.

"I used to come here with my parents all the time," he explained. "I almost drowned in that lake over there," he chuckled, pointing over at the waterhole.

Astrid frowned.

"My father pulled me out just in time. But while I was underwater, I had felt oddly safe and protected," he continued.

"Despite the fact that you were dying?"

Hiccup nodded. "We are all dying, Astrid. All the time, every day," he reminded her.

Astrid grabbed onto his arm as they walked side by side around the space.

"The reason why I'm showing you this is because it's where I befriended my best friend. My father might have physically pulled me up but it's Toothless who kept me alive."

Astrid laughed. "Didn't you say you had a cat named Toothless?" she teased. "Is this going to get weird by any means? Sorry-.. _weirder._ "

Hiccup rolled his eyes and swung his arm over her shoulder, tugging her close. "Of course it is. My cat was named after my Night Fury!"

"Your what?" she asked with a giggle.

"My dragon. Most people can't see him. He only shows himself to those who have earned his trust."

She shook her head in amusement. "Yeah this is getting weird. So your imaginative friend kept you alive?"

Hiccup nudged her playfully. "What makes you think he is imaginative?"

Astrid made a face. "He exists inside your mind and not in the physical world?" she emphasized.

"Just because he exists in my head it doesn't make him less real than you and me."

Astrid scoffed. "It kinda does, actually."

Hiccup pulled her close again and they sank down on the bench. "You know that our thoughts are made of waves and particles, right? A group of scientists in Japan are building mind-controlled robots. It's possible because thoughts don't just exist inside our minds after all."

The blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully. "So you think our dreams and ideas are just another reality in a different dimension?" she hypothesized.

He shrugged. "Why not? It makes more sense than there to just be one singular reality. That would be boring."

"It would," she agreed. "So when can I meet Toothless? The dragon, not the cat."

Hiccup laughed. "When you break out of this deceptive illusion you call your life," he snarked.

"Ouch!" Astrid mock-flinched and then pouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid looked at the photos on the wall with morbid curiosity. They were of Hiccup but he looked significantly different, a far cry from his current self.

"Is this what you look like with hair?" she whispered as he walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders from behind.

Hiccup snorted. "What makes you think I don't have hair?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled the hoodie off his head, eyeing the auburn buzz with a raised eyebrow. "A redhead, huh?"

"No," Hiccup scoffed. "It's called chestnut brown."

Astrid laughed touching the spikes with the tip of her finger. Hiccup grabbed her arm then and pulled her along with him into another room. His bedroom to be exact.

The first thought that crossed her mind was how simple and lifeless it appeared. The only thing that stood out was the expensive laptop sitting on his desk and some black headphones.

"It's very, um.. neat and tidy." He looked at her face for a moment before bursting into laughter. Astrid knitted her eyebrows but soon followed along.

They somehow ended up on his bed where he took one of her hands in his and began playing with the silver bracelet she was wearing.

"So this is where all the magic happens?" she teased with a twinkle in her eye, tapping the space between them.

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head.

"What, girls aren't throwing themselves at you all the time?" she asked cheekily. "Maybe you should reconsider having Toothless as your wingman."

He playfully flung her hand away. "How many guys have you been with?"

Astrid sighed, shifting awkwardly.

"None?"

He seemed genuinely surprised. "Really? I mean, aside from being a snarky and cold bitch sometimes, you are pretty damn hot."

Astrid felt her cheeks heat up but refrained from giving his comment a direct reaction. He was already wearing a smug self-satisfied smile on his face, she didn't need to add to that.

Suddenly, there was a sound of keys jingling and the front-door being unlocked from the outside.

Hiccup's eyes widened in panic. He had not expected his parents home this early.

-,-

Val searched around the house as she called for her son.

She didn't have to wait long until he emerged from his bedroom followed by a very pretty girl on his trail.

Val froze in shock at the unexpected third party, staring at her son with confusion.

"I didn't know you had someone over," she spoke carefully, her gaze flickering back and forth between Hiccup and the blonde girl.

As far as Val knew, Hiccup didn't have any friends, let alone friends of the opposite sex. There had to be some other explanation for this. Unless her son was leading some kind of double life on the side. Val scorned at herself for that ridiculous thought.

Hiccup cleared his throat and then grasped the blonde's hand, bringing her to his side. Val stared at their entwined hands with wide eyes. "Mom, this is Astrid, she is.. my.. uh.."

"I'm his girlfriend," Astrid interjected, giving his hand a squeeze and smiling brightly at Val.

Val put a hand to her forehead, having a hard time comprehending what she was hearing.

"How.. how did you two meet?" she asked with a weak smile.

"I-" Hiccup was about to speak up when Astrid suddenly interrupted him. "Outside the library. He was blowing smoke in my face. It was very rude," she scoffed playfully. "And then we just kept bumping into one another after that."

Val felt faint all the sudden.

"Is that right?" she said to her son who looked away, not meeting his mother's accusing gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan knew something was wrong the moment he walked in the door. He dreaded the worst naturally and was relieved to see his son awake and full of life in spite of the teen boy's foul mood. What took him more by surprise was Val's rigid posture and mouth turned into a grim line. She looked furious.

The older man cleared his throat. "Is everything alright?" he carefully asked his wife, all too well acquainted with her wrath from past experiences.

"Am I alright?" Val snorted. "Why don't you ask your son that question?" she snapped. "Did you know about _this_?"

Stefan shifted on his feet, a guilty look striking his features. "I was going to tell you about the bike but we both know how paranoid you get and-"

"What bike?" Val interrupted, puzzled and annoyed. "I'm talking about the smoking! He is underage and sick. How did he even manage to get access to.." she trailed off, eyes widening. "No.. Did you-"

"Of course not," Stefan cut her off immediately. "I know nothing of this."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Mom can you please calm down."

Val let out a humorless laugh. "How can you expect me to be calm about this, Hiccup? Have you ever tried putting yourself in my shoes? Ever wondered what it's like for me?" her voice grew teary.

Her son sighed. "I just wanted to be free to do whatever I want in the short amount of time I have left," he said. "Why is that such a crime?"

Val averted her gaze, sniffing. "The smoking has to stop now," she said in a firm tone.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Your mother is right, son. This isn't the right approach and you know it."

Hiccup swallowed, standing up. "Do you guys have any idea the pain I'm in every day?" he seethed. "No matter how much I try to mask it, it's there. Reminding me I'm not normal and that I never will be."

"Hiccup..." Stefan sighed.

"So what if I smoked a little? It doesn't matter when we all know I'm going to die soon anyway. Why can't I do what I want for once?"

Val exhaled. "Son.."

"No. Just.. don't. I'm tired of following directions and being trapped inside a cage. You have to let me go."

"You know I can't do that," Val retorted. Hiccup didn't say anything, sinking down on his seat again in hopelessness.

Stefan stepped closer to regard his wife. "How did you find out?" he whispered.

"His girlfriend," Val stated loud enough for Hiccup to hear. "Our son has been keeping secrets from us."

"Girlfriend?" Stefan repeated dumbfounded. "Is that true, Hiccup?"

Hiccup didn't respond, fidgeting with his hands. He wanted nothing more than to be far away from here. Somewhere where no one could find him, not even death. With Toothless and Astrid by his side as his companions.

"Did she know?" Val blurted out suddenly. "Did she know that you are sick and still let you carry on?"

"No. Astrid knows nothing," he retorted in a defensive voice, not wanting his mother to vilify his girlfriend for no reason.

"She deserves to know the truth, son," his father cut in. "It's not fair on her," he tried to reason.

Hiccup curled his fists together under the table and shook his head. "Astrid is the only thing that is all mine and I want it to stay that way." She was his only escape from this miserable reality, aside from Toothless.

"It doesn't work like that Hiccup and you know it," his mother chimed in.

The lanky boy simply raised up from the chair and walked out of the room.

-,-

Astrid was busy going over her notes when she suddenly received a message from her weirdo boyfriend. It was still strange to refer to him as such but it also made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. She bit back a smile as she opened to read. Much to her surprise, she suddenly heard someone tapping on her window and ventured over to see familiar green emeralds greet her through the dim glass. Fortunately her room was on the ground floor so Hiccup didn't have to put much effort into climbing inside.

After he clumsily made it through, the first thing Astrid noticed was his red-rimmed eyes and dishevelled state. "Hiccup-" The rest of words died in her mouth as his lips suddenly covered hers. Her mind reduced into a pile of mush and all she could do was kiss him back with as much passion as she could muster. As they made it over to her bed, Astrid quickly shoved her books and notes aside, pushing them down on the floor carelessly, to make room for her unexpected late night guest.

When they finally broke apart, Hiccup appeared to be gasping for air, his face having turned crimson. Astrid frowned. "Are you okay?"

The frail boy nodded, closing his eyes to catch his breath. "Just give me a moment."

Astrid pulled off his beanie in the meanwhile and ran her fingers through the short buzz soothingly. Hiccup's breathing slowed down along with her motions and he grew more relaxed.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting you." His voice was still raspy, almost like a whisper.

Astrid laughed, shaking her head. "I was just preparing for my exam next week. You know, the usual."

"Of course you were," he muttered dryly. "I would be more surprised if you were doing something fun for once."

Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. "Um, I have been meaning to ask you.." she began, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Do I believe in ghosts?" he joked teasingly.

She chuckled, swatting him on the shoulder lightly. "It's about you, actually." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. " And.. me, I suppose." She paused for a moment. "I just want to know where this is going. I have never been with anyone before and I don't kn-"

Hiccup silenced her with his finger. "Stop worrying over the future. I'm with you right now," he whispered, kissing her on the lips. "Right here. In this very moment." Astrid's eyes fluttered close as she felt his lips ghost over her jaw. "That's all that matters."

They made out for a while, like two regular hormone-ridden teenagers, until Hiccup's phone buzzed and broke the spell.

Hiccup apprehensively answered the phone call from his mother. He could hear her crying on the other end and immediately felt guilt surge up within him. "Where are you?" she asked in a muffled tone, clearing her throat.

He sighed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Are you somewhere safe at least?" she continued upon receiving no response. "Please, talk to me son."

"Yes," he said at last, staring into the ocean blue pools in front of him. "I'm safe." Val didn't push the matter further, knowing it was only going to fuel her son's newfound rebellious streak. She settled with his vague response.

Setting the phone aside, Hiccup turned to the blonde at his side again and kissed her forehead.

It wasn't long after that they both slumbered off, cuddled into each other.

Despite his joint pains and mild fever, Hiccup felt relaxed and at ease next to the sleeping beauty. At one point during the night he woke up and found himself wrapped in Astrid's arms.

If he were to die in this instance, embraced by warmth and softness, he realized he didn't mind it too much.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the third night in a row he had slept over. Just being this close to her subdued most of his qualms.

Deep down, Hiccup knew Astrid deserved to know the truth, but the selfish part of him held back. Mostly out of fear of losing her but also because he wanted to forget the reality of his impending fate. The hourglass was emptying and soon there would be no grains left. He might not be afraid of death but that didn't necessarily mean he was looking forward to it either. Especially now as he had just started to feel alive and forget the pain he endured all his life.

Astrid blinked her eyes open, smiling shyly under his hot stare. Hiccup chuckled and leaned down to peck her on the lips, eliciting a girlish giggle from her.

There was a sudden knock on the door that pulled the lovebirds out of their secret moment. Hiccup flinched and hurriedly scurried into her walk-in closet, hiding away from view just as the door swung open.

"Your teacher called and said you have been skipping class," Daniel Hofferson spoke with disdain and narrowed eyes. "Is this true, Astrid?"

Astrid simply stared down at her bed, not meeting accusatory glare.

Her father sighed heavily, rubbing a frustrated hand over his rough features. "You will not get into medical school at this rate. You understand that, right?"

Astrid bit her lip, still avoiding eye-contact.

"I'm going to call your teacher tomorrow and we are going to arrange a-"

"No, I-"

"You don't get a say in this, Astrid," Daniel cut her off, his voice stern and decisive. "I'm not going to sit back and let you sabotage your own future."

Astrid shot up, throwing her hands in the air angrily. "It's my life!" she spat out uncharacteristically. "Medical school was _your_ dream, not mine!"

"Astrid-"

"No! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of being locked up in the library all day! I'm tired of missing out on what is supposed to be the most exciting years of my life. All because I need to appease you all the time!"

Her father grabbed her by the arms, stilling her movement. "You are not some regular teenage girl, Astrid," he reminded her. "You are smart, ambitious and decisive. You are _my daughter_ and I only want what's best for you."

Astrid let out a humorless laugh.. "No, you don't." She slipped out of his grip and grabbed her jacket.

Hiccup could hear Mr. Hofferson rushing after her. "Come back here this instance, young lady! We are not done here!" The door slammed close after them.

Hiccup waited for a moment before quietly making his own escape out the bedroom window.

-,-

He found Astrid sitting on their bench, looking crestfallen and defeated.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," she sighed as he joined her. "Also.. for, you know, leaving you behind. I just had to get out of there."

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup assured her, bumping his shoulder against hers playfully. "I get it."

For a moment they just sat in silence, listening to the birds chirp.

"So.. medical school, huh?"

Astrid shrugged nonchalantly. "I want to help people.. I guess," she admitted. "Make an 'impact' on the world."

Hiccup snorted. "And you need an expensive degree to do that?"

She shook her head, leaning into him. "No.. but it would also secure my future. Well, according to my dad at least," she grumbled.

Hiccup chuckled to himself forcefully, a sudden feeling of melancholy overtaking him and stinging his heart.

Whatever Astrid future was going to be, at least one thing was for certain.. _he_ was not going to be a part of it.

-,-

They laid awake all night staring at the starry night sky and galaxies far beyond their imagination.

"I wonder what Toothless looks like," Astrid found herself muttering. "He is a part of you so there must be some common traits."

Hiccup coughed back laughter and shifted awkwardly. "Such as?"

She turned over to face him, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "I don't know.. I imagine Toothless with big, wide, green eyes," she postulated while staring straight into forest green emeralds. "Wise, intimidating and intelligent eyes. Maybe the only part of him that doesn't blend in with the night?"

Hiccup didn't speak but instead stared at her with an unreadable expression, almost akin to longing.

When they kissed one another goodbye outside her house later that night, Hiccup allowed himself to wonder for the first time if there could be an underlying purpose behind this unlikely rendezvous.


End file.
